The present invention relates generally to windshield wipers, and in particular to a windshield wiper blade.
More particularly, it relates to such a windshield wiper blade which has a composite supporting bracket frame pivotally carrying a driven wiper arm and having a wiper strip guided in holding claws of the frame parts.
Windshield wiper blades of this general type are known in the art. One of such windshield wiper blades is disclosed for example in the German document DE-GM 86 16 349. In this windshield wiper blade and end piece cut out at each end of the wiper strip from the strip back so that the wiper strip during the operation of the wiper cannot disengage from the supporting bracket frame. These end pieces can be however released from the plate backs during the operation or lost even before the mounting so that the wiper strip becomes nonuseable.